


Maybe parties aren't so bad after all?

by Losttobefound



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Basic party fic, Deh - Freeform, F/M, I'm Zoe and Evan trash sue me, Musicals, Zoevan, dear evan hansen - Freeform, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losttobefound/pseuds/Losttobefound
Summary: Basic party au where Evan and Zoe meet at a party, and Evan falls for Zoe (Haha get it?)Sorry I'm trash at summaries.





	Maybe parties aren't so bad after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllooo fellow Dear Evan Hansen trash! My first fic this is exciting. Leave comments and kudos if you have time it would be appreciated <3 I am appalled by the lack of Zoe and Evan fanfiction. Come on guys even my gay ass self can appreciate how cute they are. Let's show more love for Zoe and Evan!

Evan really didn’t know how he ended up here. Well he knew exactly how, Jared told him they were going to the park and he gladly agreed to hop in his car. Sure, it was odd that Jared wanted to go to the park at ten thirty on a Saturday, but who was Evan to judge? By the time he realized they weren’t going to the park but rather the party Jared had been talking about all week it was too late. Evan tried to beg Jared to take him home but Jared just argued there wasn’t much to do now, “You already broke your arm jacking off I think you can take a break for a bit buddy.” He had said which turned Evan into a sputtering mess of course he hadn’t broken it, doing uh that. He had fallen out of a tree and Jared knew that. Yet here he was in the corner of a stranger’s house with loud music and drunk teenagers.

He recognized quite a few kids from the halls at school so he assumed the party must have been being thrown by someone that went to their school. Evan wanted nothing more than to just go home, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, and he couldn’t just leave because he would have to drive Jared’s drunk ass home, which is already making him anxious enough as it is. Taking a deep breath Evan pushes himself up from the floor whispering a soft goodbye to the potted plant that had been keeping him company. He brushes his hands against his pants and tries to gently ease himself through the crowd mumbling apologies as he goes. Finally, he makes it to the stair case of the large house and takes nervous steps up the stairs. Hoping to find a bathroom at the top, or anywhere else he can just lock himself in to escape for a while. He finally reaches the top of the stairs and closes his eyes as he walks to the door at the end of the hallway, _Finally I can just-_

He suddenly hits the floor with a thud, landing painfully on his arm, “Ow shit.” He cries in pain.

Soft hands are suddenly grabbing at him, “Oh my god I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you coming this way, are you okay?”

Evan finally opens his eyes and almost passes out from the sight he sees. Zoe Murphy is hovering above him a worried look in her eyes. Those are her hands on his shoulder. Oh god deep breaths.

“Hello?” She asks timidly waiting anxiously for a response.

“Oh yes hi! I’m great, well not great actually that hurt a bit, but I’ll be fine really,” Evan rushes out awkwardly sitting up and moving to stand up, “I should really be going, there’s a party down stairs, I mean of course you know that because you’re here and its pretty obvious with the trashy music blaring, I just mean I should get back to the party. Not that there’s anything wrong with being up here cause obviously you’re up here and that’s totally cool too.”

She looks back at him with a small smile playing at her lips, “It’s Evan right?”

He’s shocked that she knows his name, “Evan?”

She looks suddenly startled, “Oh god is that not your name? I’m so sorry I had thought I heard someone call you that,”

“No no you’re right its Evan sorry I just uh didn’t think you knew who I was?” He explains looking down at the rug they’re sitting on pulling on a loose thread to distract himself from how bad he’s totally screwed this up.

“Yeah I’ve seen you around a bit before,” Zoe says with a light blush spreading across her cheeks. “I’m Zoe.”

“I know.” Evan says quickly. Oh god that was weird she’s totally going to think he’s a loser now, even though she probably already does.

“You know?” She asks with amusement.

“Uh yeah I just mean you’re in jazz band and I just like really love jazz, well not all jazz, but definitely like jazz band jazz.” Evan tries to explain.

“Me too. I love jazz band jazz.” Zoe says a slight teasing tone in her voice.

“I should really leave you alone now, I’m so sorry to bother you.” Evan says once again going to get up from the ground. But before he can Zoe grabs his hand lightly. He hopes she doesn’t notice how sweaty they are, he’s embarrassed himself tonight enough already as it is.

“Evan it’s okay really if you want to maybe stay? If you don’t that’s fine too.” Zoe says a bit of insecurity in her voice surprising Evan. He sits down and she gently removes her hand after a thankful squeeze.

“Uh so nice party hey?” Evan asks awkwardly.

Zoe laughs and Evan feels his chest fill up at the sound. God he thought it was beautiful when it was from halfway across the cafeteria but when it’s up this close and he knows he caused it, it’s a completely different experience.

“Evan you look like you would do anything to leave.” She says accusingly

“Oh well it’s not that I don’t want to be here, I more wish I did you know? I wish I wanted to be getting drunk with my friends to shitty music. That probably doesn’t make much sense I’m sorry. I like being here though I mean, with you this is nice. It’s just uh I don’t do well with people really, or loud sounds, or alcohol. It all makes me really nervous I guess. I mean you make me nervous too but it’s a different nervous. Like a good nervous I guess.” Evan blurts out then looks down and pulls on his thumb.

“I make you nervous?” Zoe asks her soft eyes being illuminated by the low glow of the hall light. Evan swallows, “No I mean yes sorry-“

Zoe cuts him off by placing a hand on his knee gently, “No it’s okay, you make me nervous too.”

Evan looks at her bewildered, “Me? How?”

Zoe shrugs a blush evident on her cheeks that makes Evan’s heart soar, “I don’t know you’re different.” Zoe explains.

“Oh sorry I know I’m weird and stuff I try not to be I really do.”

“No! No Evan I didn’t mean it like that, it’s a good different, I like different.”

After that they sink into easy conversation. About school, family, everything. Evan’s anxiety slowly disappears and he feels so at ease talking to her it almost scares him. There’s something about Zoe Murphy that manages to relax Evan and put him on edge all at the same time and he’s already addicted to it. They both don't even realize they sit their for almost an hour just talking.

He was in the middle of a rant about the party, “Not to mention this house! It’s awful it’s like no one lives here! I haven’t seen a single photo, and it’s just so cold you know. It makes me uncomfortable. I don’t want to meet the person who lives here. And who picked this music it’s awful!” Zoe was clutching her stomach laughing along with Evan’s rant. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed this much and it wasn’t something she wanted to stop anytime soon. They were interrupted by sudden rushed footsteps coming up the stairs. Zoe sighs already knowing what’s coming. Evan glances at her soaking in the ghost of a smile still left on her face, he can’t get over how effortlessly beautiful she is, and it’s like she can’t see what he can. He’s broken out of his thoughts when the girl reaches the top of the stairs. She’s pretty but to Evan no one even comes close to comparing to Zoe.

“Zoe there you are! Are you seriously skipping out on your own party right now? Come on socialize!” She says grabbing Zoe’s hand and pulling her to her feet. Wait what did she just say?

“I’ll be down in a second.” Zoe says glancing at Evan who’s still on the floor.

Her friend looks at her with a smirk and then looks at Evan and offers him a small wave and a smile. He waves back and then looks away his thoughts going into overdrive. It’s her party. Oh my god that was so rude. She probably hates him. He snaps out of his thoughts when Zoe plops down next to him and lays her head on his shoulder. He jumps away causing her to lift her head. She blushes and looks away, “Oh uh I guess I shoul-“

“I am so sorry. That was so incredibly rude of me. I can’t believe I said all of that. I’m sure you want me to leave.” Evan jumps up, “I’ll show myself out I’m so sorry.”

Zoe jumps up and quickly grabs Evan’s hands, “Woah no don’t I thought it was funny. I completely agree with everything. I hate parties too; my friends just knew my parents were out of town and wanted to throw one here. You’re completely fine Evan. If anything, you saved this night.”

Evan finally looks up and makes eye contact, relaxing at the genuine look in her face. She really means it. Maybe Evan hadn’t completely blown his night with Zoe Murphy.

“Do you maybe want to go downstairs with me and socialize a bit?”

Evan looks at her opening his mouth with a million excuses but before he can say anything he’s stopped by Zoe, “I promise everyone is nice and I’ll hold your hand and be next to you the whole time. And if you decide you really can’t we can go up to my room and hang out? Does that sound okay?”

Evan looks at her and feels his eyes well up. No one has just ever understood that well, no one has ever gotten him this easily. He’s suddenly overcome by emotions for Zoe Murphy. He nods, “Yeah yeah I think I can do that.”

She gives him a huge smile and let’s go of one hand well tightening the grip on the other, he feels his heart grow warm looking at her and right before they go down the stairs he stops her, “Wait Zoe.”

“Yeah Evan is everything okay?” She asks giving his hand a squeeze and scanning his face with worried eyes.

“I just- you- I wanted to say thank you- you didn’t have to- thank you.”

She smiles and slowly inches her face towards his, “No thank you Evan Hansen.”

“For, for what?” He stutters out, loosing focus the closer her face gets to his, her perfume filling his nostrils.

“For being you.” And with that Zoe closes the gap, their lips coming into contact softly. Evan memorizing the feeling of her lips on his. They both have to stop because their smiles are too big. Evan takes a shaky breath laying his forehead gingerly on hers.

“Maybe parties aren’t so bad after all.”


End file.
